Friends are for Life
by carazyladee
Summary: The beyblade gang have a big fight after their fourth anual world championships, now, five years later, Kenny has arranged a reunion. What will happen? Will things be mended,old romances blossom? read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

"Friends are For Life

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade, or it's characters.

The saying friends are for life" is really a strange saying. I mean, a lot of friendship barely last a year. For example, when kids are like in grade one, friendships can be based on who has the same barbie doll, or who has the same birthday as some one else. Those friendships aren't usually very strong, and people change so much between grades one and eleven. But then there are those friendships that are so strong. Those groups of people who seem inseparable, who can tell eachother everything, the ones that never seem fragile inconsistent. So what do you do when you have a great friendship like that, and a small disagreement gets in the way, the problem slowly grows, and people begin to distance themselves? Well that's what happened to a big group of friends when they were sixteen. It was just after the world championships. Everything was going well until egos and ignorance got in the way, and from there it all went downhill. The group of friends split up. Now, five years later, one of the friends has decided that it's been to long, and decides to organize a reunion. The invitations have been sent, and now all they can do is wait and hope.

_They'll be here won't they? They have to...rite? I sent them each an invitation, as hard as it was to find out where in the world they were. I mean, it's been five years, old grudges must have worn away by now._

Kenny paced the floor for the 30th time. He lived on his own now, and if all went well, the reunion was supposed to be held at his new loft apartment. It was pretty big, seeing as he was a computer genius, racking in money like it was nothing. But no amount of money could fill the gap in his conscience.

Streamers hung lifelessly from the ceiling, and there were trays of snacks, and bottles of pop set up all over. The huge stereo system was set on low, emitting some repetitive dance music ( Kenny had never been one for style). He looked out the window at the September scene before him. The busy street was packed with light jackets and hats. The sun was shining nicely, and there was a cool breeze toying with the passer's by. IT was exactly 6:00, the time they were supposed to arrive. Kenney took a deep breath and decided to sit down in the living room to calm down.

He'd barely even sat down in the chair when the doorbell rang. Kenny gasped, and went to answer it. When he opened the door a smile crossed his face.

"I was afraid you weren't going to make it" Kenny said cheerfully.


	2. Chapter 2

Friends are for Life

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade, or it's characters.

"_I was afraid you weren't going to make it" Kenny said cheerfully._

Hillary shook her head and smiled.

"It's been a long time Kenny, but not _that_ long" She'd grown a lot in the past five years. She was taller, and more adult looking for one thing. Her hair was still short and layered, but her face occupied a new forlorn look on it that Kenny couldn't recall seeing before.

"Well, come in please" he said as he ushered her inside.

"Did you do all these decorations yourself?"

"Mhmm"

"Wow" she breathed. He took her jacket and led her into the living room. The silence stretched out for awhile before Hillary spoke. "So... I guess I'm the first one here then... You, you look different then I remember."

"Oh, really. You too."

" Errrmm... thanks. So who else did you invite?" She asked politely.

"Everyone, you haven't talked to them at all have you?" Hillary laughed hollowly.

" Ofcourse not. You're the first person I've seen since then Kenny."

"Oh."

They sat together in silence for awhile, simply listening and waiting. After about five minutes the doorbell rang. Kenny excused himself and went to answer it.

"Ray! Marium! You guys made it! Did you come together?" Kenny exclaimed at the two. Ray shook his head,

"No, we just happened to arrive at the same time, and I think I saw Max and Salima behind us" Marium said. Things were turning out better than Kenny expected. Ray entered the living room before Marium and waved at Hillary as if they'd never met before. He'd grown much taller, and his face had a new sharpness to it. Hillary could easily imagine him hiding under a rock for the past five years, concentrating on beyblading only. Marium didn't wave to Hillary, but sat quietly. She looked splendid, with her long hair down and shining. The three of them sat in the living room in silence, waiting for Kenny and the others. Kenny greeted Max and Salima happily. Max nodded kindly, but the cheerful look had been lost from his eyes. He was older and more solemn. Salima on the other hand seemed positively excited to see Kenny. She smiled her wonderful smile, brushing her long hair from her forehead. When the six of them were all seated in the living room things got really strange. Ray and Max wouldn't make eye contact, Hillary occasionally glared at Salima, who, just kept on smiling. Kenny was feeling the most awkward out of all of them, he sat staring at everyone, occasionally laughing nervously. So things were off to a bad start.

Max glanced around the room again, skipping Ray, when his eyes fell on Marium. There sat the girl that had been haunting his dreams for the past five years. She locked eyes with him suddenly, and smiled. He returned the favor and blushed.

Kenny desperately wished someone would say something... anything.

"So, how's everyone been?" He asked at last.

"Fine" the majority replied in unison. Kenny cringed on the inside at the horror of it all when the doorbell rang again.

"I'll go see who that is!" He said a little more enthusiastically then intended. At the door he was surprised to find Tyson, Mariah, Kane and, trailing behind, Kai. "Guys! You're here!"

"Hey Kenny" Tyson said. Kenny took all their jackets and led them to the living room. He was ecstatic! Things were beginning to look up, now all he needed was them to talk to each other.

Ray sighed as more people entered the room silently. He honestly didn't see the point in all of this. Then she came in and his heart skipped a beat. She'd grown taller, and thinner. Her hair was down, and her bangs had grown out. She seemed to glow like some kind of angel, but she wouldn't look at him, no matter how much he tried to make eye contact.

Kai trailed in last. It was weird being around all these people that he hadn't seen in years. They all looked older, and more accomplished, for the most part atleast. He wondered what the use was, trying to fix everything, dragging up the past. He sat down, adding to the silence.

Kenny laughed again, and looked at them all. There were so many people missing.

"So... I guess this is everyone who decided to show up?" He asked. For the most part they nodded. "Well... I uurrr... have to go check on the pizza." He said and quickly left.

The rest of them stared off into space for awhile. When Kenny finally returned, he couldn't stand it for another second. "Alrite! That's it! If one of you doesn't say something, you're ALL getting kicked out!" They all stared at him with shocked faces, but not a single one made a sound. " Fine then! Be that way! But tell me one thing! What were you fighting about in the first place!" The room became deadly silent as Kenny stared them all down. Then suddenly, a noise. It was... laughter? They all turned their heads to see Tyson reeling with laughter. "What's so funny!" Kenny yelled. Tyson caught his breath and said,

"Kenny I don't even remember what we were fighting about, and I doubt anyone else does" Tyson looked around the room with the same question in his eyes, and before long, they were all laughing at their own ignorance. After a few long moments, Kenny turned up the music,

"I'll go get the pizza" he said.


	3. Chapter 3

Friends are for Life

chapter 3

Just wanted to say thx to RikkuShirin for my first review on this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, or its characters.

"_I'll go get the pizza" He said._

At last people began milling around and talking to eachother. Mariah headed to get a drink and received a surprise when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Oh, hey Ray" she said quietly when she turned to him.

"Hi, it's been a long time. How are you?" She shrugged

"Fine I guess, nothing to report." Ray shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot.

"Uumm... where are the others? Lee, Kevin, Gary?" Mariah sighed heavily.

"Ray... Lee died in a car accident a year after everyone split up... the White Tigers haven't spoken since." Ray was shocked. Mariah kept a steady gave on the floor as he fumbled for words.

"Oh, I'm so, so sorry... I don't know what to say... why wasn't I invited to the funeral?" She shook her head and looked into his eyes,

"Why do you think? We couldn't find you, you completely disappeared five years ago Ray. It was like you didn't care about us anymore." He gulped loudly.

"Well, I-"

"Forget it ok. There's nothing you can do now." With that she left and went to go talk to Hillary. Ray was speechless. He couldn't believe Lee was dead, one of his best friends was dead, and he hadn't been around to find out about it.

Over on another side of the room Max built up his courage and walked over to where Marium sat alone.

"Hi Max" she said before he sat down.

"Hey.." He mumbled. _Great... I've barely said anything and already she has me off guard._

"How've you been Max?" she asked, smiling.

"Alright I guess, and you?"

"Just fine, I haven't spoken to the rest of the team in awhile though."

"Oh, I see."

"You know, you've really changed" she said as she looked at him.

"Have I? Why do you say that?"

"I don't know, you just don't have that same cheery way about you. Have the past few years been tough?"

"Yes, very. My mom passed away a little while ago, from cancer."

"Oh... Max, how awful. I'm really sorry to hear that."

" Don't worry, she told me that she lived a good, full life. So anyways, what have you been up to lately?"

"Me? Just traveling mostly. Looking at how much Beyblading has spread throughout the world. It's really amazing."

"Wow, sounds like fun. I always imagined you'd do something like that." Marium laughed,

"Something like what?"

"Like traveling. Going away and leaving everyone else behind." She frowned, thinking, so he added hastily "Not, that that's a bad thing."

"Ofcourse Max." Across the room laughter could be heard. Salima rocked back and fourth, holding her sides.

"Why is that so funny?" Tyson demanded when she stopped.

"Ummm..., because you've spent the past five years doing absolutely nothing at all! You're the world champion, what do you think your fans would say?" Tyson shrugged,

"I dunno, and I don't really care either." Salima shook her head at him,

"You'll never change Tyson."

"Does that bother you?"

"No, not at all." They smiled at eachother for a few moments until Salima blushed and looked away.

"Uumm... can I ask you something?" Tyson said shakily.

"Sure, why not?"

"Do, you, remember... when you said, five years ago... you told me you had a, a crush on me?" Tyson was blushing like mad, and Salima couldn't help but smile at his nervousness,

"Yes, I remember..."

"Well... has that, I mean... has that changed at all?" Salima laughed

"No, Tyson, it hasn't"

"Oh, wow... uuummm, I have to go do something" He said quickly and left the room. Salima smiled to herself. _ Was he always this cute?_ she wondered.

Kenny returned with the pizza and everyone went into the dining room and sat around the large table to eat. Kenny noted that there were a lot more smiles than there had been when everyone first came. people were talking, laughing, and re-connecting.

Kai seemed to be the only person who hadn't said much. Kenny frowned,

"So Kai, how have you been?" He asked across the table. Kai shrugged,

"Fine" Kenny wasn't surprised,

"Atleast _you _haven't changed at all Mr. Sourpuss" Tyson said and everyone laughed.

"So has anyone heard anything about the world championships?" Salima asked.

"I haven't spoken to Mr. Dickenson in years" Kane said, and others nodded.

"Well actually I checked the BBA website last night and the world championships are running as usual. The first round starts tomorrow." Marium told them all.

"Tomorrow!" Mariah gasped.

"Mhmm, this year teams are really big." Marium added

"Like how big?" Ray asked.

" The smallest team registered so far is eight people. Only four people blade per round, but this way it's less teams, and more rounds." Kenny said to them all.

"Wow, that's a lot of people for one team." Mariah breathed, "Where is it being held?"

"Each round is in a different part of the world. They're only announced that the first starting round will be held in Hong Kong, and from there, who knows." Marium explained to all her attentive listeners.

" That's awesome, I haven't bladed seriously in so long" Kane told them.

"Yeah me too" Max added.

" I've been building blades, but I don't have anyone to test them out on" Kenny said.

"Hey look out there!' Hillary said, pointing out the window. Everyone looked to see fireworks lighting up the sky.

"What are they for?" Ray asked,

"I think it's just the crazy neighbors" Kenny said.

"Let's go take a look" Salima exclaimed and left the table to go outside. Soon after everyone followed her into the night. Their breath danced in the dark as they watched the spectacle.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Salima asked Tyson.

"Yeah, it really is" He replied, but he wasn't looking at the fireworks. Salima smiled and took his cold hand in hers.

Marium shivered in the fall air. She wished she'd remembered her jacket. Then suddenly she felt someone's warm arms around her shoulders.

"Max?"

"I'm sorry I seem different Marium. I know you think I've changed, but my feelings for you have always been the same." She gasped at him and returned his hug.

Kenny could barely contain his joy. Everyone was getting along so well. Kai Hillary and Kane stood together talking and watching the lights. Kane kept blushing everytime Hillary looked at him, and Kai kept rolling his eyes at them.

At last Ray built up his courage and walked over to where Mariah was standing. She pretended not to notice him standing there.

"Listen Mari, I know you're mad at me, but atleast accept this." He handed her a small wooded pendant that looked just like a white tiger.

"What's this?" she frowned.

"It belonged to Lee... he gave it to me when we were young, and I think you should have it." He said. She looked at him, sadness in her eyes.

"Oh Ray" she sighed. "Don't you see... when you left, we felt so abandoned, and then Lee died... we had nobody... _I_ had nobody... I thought you didn't care about me anymore... If only you knew what I've been through just to pay the bills..." Tears welled up in her eyes, and she wiped at them hastily. "I'm sorry... I feel so ridiculous."

"Don't be" he said calmly. He wiped a tear from her cheek and gazed steadily at her lovely face. " I know I don't deserve it, but I'm going to ask you to forgive me, I'm so sorry" She sighed and looked away. But he put his hand under her chin and made her face him. Two pairs of golden eyes met, and everything else melted away.

"I do forgive you Ray" she whispered. He smiled and slowly moved closer to her. Their faces were barely centimeters apart, and then, he kissed her mouth gently.

Kenny pulled his jacket tighter around him, when he heard his cell phone ringing.

"Hello?... Oh Hi Mr. Dickinson... yes it has been a long time... really?... mhmm... interesting... hold on a second." He turned to the rest of them smiling. "Mr. Dickenson says that there's room for another team in the world championships, and he was wondering if I could think of anyone. Do you guys have a group in mind?" Their faces slowly broke into smiles. " Yes Mr. Dickenson, we'll do it. See you tomorrow."

the end


End file.
